Harmless Night Out?
by confused-bliss
Summary: Jack has maneuvered Ianto into meeting him, and the rest of the team for drinks after work. Is it as harmless as he tries to convince Ianto it will be? ***ONESHOT in the 'Declaration of Intent' Verse.***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Torchwood. This is for entertainment purposes only!**

**A/N**:** I think I always knew I would feel compelled to add onto the first part I wrote of this - Declaration of Intent. I hope you enjoy where I took it next. Please let me know if I should continue on and write more of this. You don't need to have read that to understand this piece, but it does make it all come together more completely. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Harmless Night Out?**

Ianto had known this to be a mistake from the moment the idea fell from Jack's mouth. No possible good could come from a suggestion that was delivered by the Captain - most especially, when given with that certain glint in his eye. He was up to something. It would equal to trouble... of that he had no doubt. His fear simply being - the trouble would directly effect him. Ianto clearly remembered the last instance he had found trouble with the entirely too charming Captain, it had been at the firing range. He had improved the efficiency of his shot that night... but that hadn't been what their training session had been all about.

A line had been drawn that night. One that neither of them had crossed since. Ianto wasn't certain if it was due to the heavier than normal rift activity or if had more to do with _her_. Gwen Cooper. The woman filled him with unease. She was always mindful of his presence; although, Ianto thought she really perfected that inquisitiveness with everyone on the team. He would be blind not to see that her attentiveness primary focused on Jack. He couldn't blame her really. Captain Jack Harkness was without a doubt larger than life. He charmed everyone around him. It was unreasonable to think she would be any different, regardless of the fact that she appeared to have a steady boyfriend.

Everything had changed when she appeared. Jack was still his flirtatious self... but, he was clearly distracted. His attention was on her most of the time. The Captain hadn't been negligent in his duty; if nothing else could be said about Jack, one thing was for certain - his dedication to Torchwood was absolute. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do in his capacity as Director. At times, Ianto felt as if Jack were merely testing her, making certain in his own way that she was trustworthy, and in essence Torchwood material. He knew from personal experience just how difficult it was to win his complete trust.

The fact that he lied to Jack every day, at least by omission, was something that kept him awake hours every night. Everything he did was for his Lisa. He didn't allow himself to think about how much his body was affected when Jack came too close... in particular, that night at the firing range. He would be lying to himself if he didn't recognize that Jack could have pushed him further that night. In fact, he was a mere puppet in the Captain's skillful grasp that night. Nothing had happened between them that night, but it would have if Jack had insisted. That in itself was a sobering thought. Jack could have had him, just as Jack got anyone he wanted. With Jack, it was always a question of when, and if he wanted them badly enough to bother.

That night after their encounter at the firing range, Ianto was in tears as he visited Lisa at her bedside. He was lost and beyond confused. Her response to his distress was of no consolation. Lisa had maintained that distance in her eyes that was a constant with her now, her words shallow and short due to the pain that was her existence now. He remembered her words the same as if he were standing next to her bed still.

"_Ianto, my love, you must do what needs to be done. No matter what_!" Lisa's words were heard through wheezing and shallow breathing. She paused before continuing, "_All that matters is us being together again_." Then, she finished with a request that was more in the form of a demand. "_Now, be a love, and give me my medicine... then, I can rest_."

Immediately, Ianto complied. Nothing hurt him more than seeing this woman that was now becoming a mere shell of her former self writhing in pain, when he could do something to ease her suffering. It would be over for her soon. He couldn't stand to watch her suffer for much longer. Despite how coldly she had uttered the demands, Ianto had decided she had been correct. All that mattered was keeping the team distracted, and completely oblivious to what he was doing in the lower level of the hub. What continued to plague him was how much he hated deceiving Jack... and how much he was attracted to him.

He jumped when he felt a gentle nudge in his side. "I'm so glad you came with us, Ianto. You work so hard. If anyone deserves a break, it's definitely you."

"Thanks, Tosh." Ianto smiled at her warmly. He genuinely liked her. She was the glue that held the team together. Ianto laughed as she grimaced at the sight that had caught his eyes shortly after they arrived. Flickering her eyes away, Tosh grumbled, "It means nothing, Ianto. Jack is just being nice. I think there's someone he likes far more than her."

Ianto blushed under that direct look he received from his co-worker and friend. "Tosh, I - I don't know what you're thinking, but, things are strictly professional between me and Captain Harkness."

Tosh rolled her eyes. "If that's how you want to play it, Ianto. I have very good eyes, you know. Ones that are not always attached to a computer screen."

"Jack is a born flirt. We all know that." Ianto knew he needed to get the focus off of him and Jack quickly. Watching Owen sauntering up from the distance, Ianto knew that to be one conversation he didn't want the obnoxious doctor to be privy to hearing. "It's good of him to be so welcoming to the newest staff member."

Owen cackled from behind them, quickly signaling the bartender to order his drink. "I'll welcome her aboard."

Ianto looked compassionately at Tosh when she immediately froze at both Owen's presence, and the suggestive words he spoke. Despite her doing all she could to keep the information hidden, it was clear to him - she was in love with Owen Harper. In his mind, Tosh could do so much better, but as he knew only too well, the heart wanted what it wanted. Thankfully, Owen seemed oblivious to Tosh's interest in him. As arrogant and aggravating as Owen could be, he feared that he would mercilessly taunt Tosh had he realized. It was his fondest hope that someday she would find someone truly deserving of her affections.

"If you like her so much, why don't you cut in on them..." Tosh snapped, doing all she could do to keep her feelings for Owen, not to mention the ones she had for Gwen Cooper well in check.

He took a long swallow of his whiskey, before he nodded in complete agreement, seemingly uncaring of Tosh's cutting tone. "I think I'll do just that. Jack has had enough time to dazzle Torchwood's newest hottie. It's my turn now."

"Give me a break," Tosh muttered under her breath, watching as Owen set his glass down on the bar, and his swagger as he moved toward the dancing pair. "As far as I'm concerned they deserve each other!"

If only she meant that, Ianto thought to himself. His immediate instinct was to move to comfort his friend, but all thoughts went clear from his head as he watched Jack moving through the crowd and in their direction. As much as he might have hoped he would move onto another willing victim, Jack seemed to have other thoughts in mind. Ianto swallowed nervously as Jack's gaze found his and held it during his entire walk back to the bar. That glint was in his eyes again. The same one that had been present when Jack had extended his invitation. His initial interpretation had been correct. This had been a ghastly mistake. One that he would be lucky to leave unscathed from when it was finished.

"Uhhhh, I think I'll head on home early, Ianto. It's been an exhausting week... and well, I'm just not in the mood for partying tonight. Do tell Jack goodnight, okay?" Tosh leaned up and kissed Ianto on the cheek, scurrying away from the bar as if lightning itself was about to strike.

Ianto glared at her retreating form. Tired indeed. That certainly came on suddenly. There wasn't a doubt as to what his dear friend was up to; he just couldn't tell her how pointless it to be. Ianto convinced himself it was mere nerves that caused his heart to beat faster in his chest when Jack materialized at his side. It couldn't be anything else. "Captain," Ianto greeted, forcing himself to look away from Jack's self-satisfied expression, and back toward Owen and Gwen dancing, cheek to cheek.

"I'm glad to see you decided to join us, Gorgeous. I can't tell you how much..." Jack purred, his back against the bar, his leg deliberately brushing against the Welshman's.

"Hmmmph. Seemed as if you were having a fine time out there with Gwen." Ianto regretted his words as soon as they slipped from his mouth. No matter how they were intended, Ianto knew that Jack would perceive them in one way - the way in which it went along with his own plans.

Jack kept his eyes on Owen and Gwen, uncaring of the sight of them dancing so intimately together, his hand subtly finding its way to rest on Ianto's lower back. He smiled when Ianto jerked in response, his hand beginning to move in slow circles, his intentions more than obvious. "You wouldn't be jealous, would you, Gorgeous? Let me assure you, there's absolutely no need."

Ianto turned to face Jack's smug expression, his movement dislodging Jack's hand. In his mind, that was his best move possible. Jack would only become more intimate in his touches given the opportunity. As he clearly read the amusement, and lust in the Captain's eyes, Ianto knew he needed to find a way out of this situation quickly. "I don't believe you, Sir. Jealous!? Where do you come up with these preposterous ideas!?"

His eyes hovering on the pulse jerking provocatively at Ianto's neck, his immediate compulsion being to lick his skin until it throbbed erratically under his tongue; Jack raised his eyes to pleasingly notice the flush that stained the Welshman's cheeks. Of course, it could be mere ire, but he knew it wasn't. They had been playing this game from day one. The night at the firing range was when it had all came to a head. To his disappointment, the opportunities had been few since then. Jack's patience was wearing thin. He had never wanted a man as badly as he wanted Ianto Jones. Some progress needed to be made soon.

"I don't find it so preposterous, Ianto. Nor do I think you do, either." Jack watched his archivist hungrily. He wanted to kiss him so badly. If nothing else happened tonight, he wanted to leave here with the feel of those impossibly proper lips split open beneath his own. "You want me, Gorgeous. How about we place a little wager?"

Ianto groaned. This was bad. Really bad. Nothing good could come from a wager placed by Jack. "What kind of wager?"

"Kiss me just once. If you can walk away and not respond as intensely as I think you will, well, I will let the matter drop. However, if you do, well, let's just say the gloves come off-" Jack spoke his words in a lowered voice, for Ianto's sake not wanting anyone other than him hearing his words. "What do you say?" Clearly reading Ianto's hesitancy, yet his desire to give into what he obviously felt he needed to deny, Jack pushed him further - "Unless you're afraid..."

"A-afraid? I'm not scared of you, Captain!" Ianto blustered at the thought, while still recognizing he was walking straight into a trap. "You're on." He looked around nervously. "Not in the bar, Sir. Meet me out back in five minutes."

Triumph glittered in Jack's eyes. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "I'll be there, Gorgeous." Jack watched in appreciation as Ianto walked away from the bar, his eyes drinking in the vision of Ianto in more causal clothing. He loved Ianto in his suits, but the tight fitting jeans he wore tonight did things to his libido he hadn't felt in a long time. One other thing was for certain - in those jeans that gave the appearance of being literally sprayed on, Ianto wouldn't be able to hide his responses. Jack anticipated making those jeans even tighter before he was done.

* * *

Ianto paced, back and forth, along the back of the building. He glanced at his watch. It had been four-and-a-half minutes now. Damned irritable Captain. Of course, he would arrive precisely on the dot. As he heard Jack's clicking steps on the pavement, he knew his assessment had been correct. Damn! How was he going to remain unresponsive to him? Was it even possible to be unaffected by Jack Harkness on the hunt? Ianto's doubts of surviving that only continued to mount.

"Alone at last..." Jack rasped, his hands slapping against the side of the wall that was on each side of his Welshman's head. "Nowhere to run now, Ianto Jones."

"Who's running?" Ianto whispered, his eyes at once encompassed by the heat in Jack's eyes - a heat that had been previously tame in comparison to this look revealed to him now.

Jack moved one hand from the wall to lightly trace along Ianto's lips. "Beautiful," he rasped, his voice filled with hungry longing. "I'm going to kiss you, Ianto. When I'm finished, there will be no doubts of how much I want you; nor do I think there will be any of how much you feel the same."

"Give it your best try, Sir." Ianto arched a brow, determined not to let Jack see the full effect he had on him. He knew it was probably pointless to hide it, but it was about all he had left. If he couldn't win this little wager, Ianto knew life would soon be even more complicated.

"Try?" Jack stepped closer, his body pressing Ianto's unresisting one against the wall. "I'll do much more than try." Jack didn't waste time with any further preliminaries. In his opinion, they were far beyond that. He wasn't gentle in his kiss as his mouth closed over the lips that he had been fantasizing about - morning, noon, and night. He had been waiting far too long for this kiss. He growled, as his tongue speared into the mouth that couldn't remain closed to him, the taste he was now acquiring only making him hunger for more. Ianto tasted like the most perfect ambrosia he had ever savored in all of his existence. Ianto might not know the significance of that... but he did.

Ianto moaned as that scent was only attributed to Jack hit his senses. How could he have forgotten that when he'd agreed to this little challenge? He tried to visualize the most vile images in his mind, all in an attempt to dispel what Jack was instantly doing to him. It was his only hope of resistance. Ianto quickly realized he was losing the battle when his lips began to fervently return Jack's kiss. It took a few moments for him to realize Jack had stepped away from him. He blinked at Jack in confusion when he didn't see the arrogant look of victory on his handsome face, but something that looked more like irritation. "S-Sir?"

"Fuck!" Jack swore profusely, his eyes wavering from Ianto's flushed, and confused expression to the alert that demanded his immediate attention. "Weevil sighting. Come with me. It's time we put that weapon training to practical use."

"C-come with you? But... I don't normally go into the field. W-what about Gwen?" Ianto knew his protests were only wasting time, and were futile. Jack was determined this wasn't finished yet. This was his way of handling two problems at once.

Jack grasped Ianto's arm and dragged him away from the wall. "It's one weevil. You'll be fine." He winked at him suggestively. "Trust me... you'll be with me. It doesn't get any safer than that." As they ran toward the SUV, Jack's eyes honed in on Ianto's lips again. "I was about to win our wager, Yan. We'll pick this up at the hub when we're finished weevil hunting."

Ianto groaned as he settled into his seat. "That's what I was afraid of," he mumbled underneath his breath. He nearly jolted from his seat when Jack laughed suggestively, and reached over to squeeze his leg. He was doomed. Nothing turned Jack on more than weevil hunting. Tonight of all nights was the worse possible of timing.

Harmless night out indeed. Ianto realized his first impression had been correct. This outing had been a mistake... and yet, he wasn't nearly as regretful of his decision as he should be. That was definitely a thought to ponder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **By request I decided to add to the first part of this piece, which followed from 'Declaration of Intent'. This will be the last part. I know there are many places this could go yet, but in this case, I think we'll leave that to the imagination. I am hoping I can write another longer story in the near future. Once I have some of my other WIP's finished in another fandom, I will definitely contemplate that.**

* * *

**Harmless Night Out?: Part 2**

Ianto pointed the high tech scanning device around the terrain, the readings remaining the same as they had nearly an hour ago. He glanced back to see Jack leaning negligently against the SUV, arms crossed over his chest, eyes watchful on Ianto's every movement. This wasn't the Jack that was on a weevil hunt. The same cunning, and predatory look remained in his eyes - the same look he had held back at the pub. In fact, the same look they had displayed during their unprofessional weapons training session weeks ago.

Lowering his scanner, Ianto prepared to walk back toward the conniving Captain. He was poised to do battle. Ianto knew he needed to keep his head about him. Failing to do that would have him in more precarious waters. In his opinion, he was already in deep enough already. Meeting Jack's upraised eyebrow with one of his own, Ianto brusquely accused, "There are no weevils. In fact, there was no true rift alert."

"Are you implying that I made it all up?" Jack countered in his most assertive tone, and yet, the playful glint still remained in his eyes.

"Hmmm. Yes, I think I am, Sir." Ianto tapped his foot impatiently, his stance far more challenging than was his normal way with his Captain. "What I haven't quite figured out is why. Things were going your way back at the pub." Things had been proceeding exceptionally well at the pub; however, it had also been clear to see that Ianto was poised to bolt. This tactic prevented that.

Jack stepped away from the SUV, his footsteps taking him closer to his gorgeous Welshman. He remained determined that things would finally progress between them tonight. Jack had far from given up on that during this little exercise. "It was. I do like when things go my way. Immensely satisfying."

Ianto flushed, his body slightly warming at that cocky, and arrogant tone that Jack utilized entirely too well. "So I've noticed," Ianto grumbled. "Again... why the subterfuge? Or is that one of those infamous Captain Jack Harkness unsolvable mysteries?"

He laughed at Ianto's unshakable cheek. Ianto Jones charmed him effortlessly. In his vast experiences within the human and alien worlds, that wasn't an easy feat. "Perhaps it was just a false alarm. A, uhhhhm glitch in the system."

"A glitch in the system?" Ianto mimicked, unable to stop the sardonic smile from curving his lips. "We both know you don't have system glitches. You would never allow it."

Jack ignored that. He really wanted to get off the subject of 'Torchwood' business... and back to one of a more personal nature. "I have an idea..." Jack mused.

Ianto groaned. "I shudder to think-"

Moving forward, Jack wrapped a camaraderie arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Ianto, you hurt my feelings with your lack of trust. When have I ever led you wrong?"

"Hmmmph," Ianto mumbled as he walked with Jack to the SUV. "A list comes to mind."

"None of that, Mr. Jones." Jack's voice was teasing, yet chiding. "I was thinking we could go back to the hub and you can make me some coffee."

Ianto eyed the Captain warily as he slid into the passenger seat of the large vehicle. "Coffee... and that's all?"

"We'll see." Jack knew his actions tonight had spoken clearly for him. There was no point in alarming his skittish archivist further. However, once they reached the solitude of the hub, the game just might pick up again. This time with a conclusion that would satisfy both of them...

* * *

Jack looked at Ianto from above his steaming cup of coffee, as always trying to figure him out. It could be considered a weakness or a strength, he wasn't such which. Dissecting and analyzing all forms of life was something he did on a regular basis. He didn't like surprises. They didn't function well in his world. Ianto was a complexity to him. That he wanted him was of no doubt, nor was the fact that he found him to be a valued employee. However, there was much more to Ianto Jones than met the eye. Jack knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he uncovered every last detail.

"You're doing it again, Captain..." Ianto squirmed a bit under that microscopic stare. It was that look that disturbed him the most. He didn't want Jack probing too deeply into his psyche. That was the only threat he truly feared. Exposure. Full and completely. Jack couldn't find out about Lisa. Once she was revived and gone, then, maybe he could confide in him. But, not now. Jack's fierce loyalty to Torchwood would leave him with only one decision. He would kill Lisa. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, primarily because of what it would mean regarding his feelings for Lisa, he was torn between the two of them. In fact, he even struggled between his loyalty to Lisa, and his duties at Torchwood. When he failed in his duties, he also felt as if he were failing Jack. That left a more bitter taste in his mouth than it should.

"Am I?" Jack asked, his eyes staring intently into Ianto's clearly more nervous ones. "What exactly do you think I'm doing?"

"Assessing me as you do everyone else."

Jack's eyes flashed, a smug smile quickly turning up his lips. "Well, you know, Gorgeous, there's one way to stop that-"

"I can only imagine..." Ianto looked away from the intense heat in Jack's eyes; each time they were alone like this, his confusion only growing more. As much as he tried to convince himself that he continued to play this game only to keep Jack distracted from his other activities, Ianto knew it wasn't really true. Each incident not only brought him closer to the Captain's bed, but it evoked more doubt in his feelings for Lisa.

Standing up from behind his desk, Jack slowly, yet methodically made his way to Ianto. "No need to imagine, Ianto. I am more than happy to show you." Jack's voice was husky when he spoke, his eyes were blazing with an intent that wasn't about to be denied this time. He did the unexpected when he went down onto his knees next to the chair that held the enticing body of his Welshman, his eyes raised and stabbing hungrily into ones that were clearly flustered and confused. "Something holds you back from me; I don't know what it is... but, I do know one thing - I don't like it. If we have to do this one step at a time - I'm fine with that."

Ianto's eyes widened as Jack's hands began to unsnap his jeans, a moan he couldn't hold back slipping free when Jack's hand slid inside to capture his awakening cock... skilled ministrations bringing it quickly to life. "S-Sir... I'm not sure this is a beginning step."

Jack flashed his most mischievous grin. He was well aware of that himself. "I might be skipping a few... but, I think you'll enjoy this one." He licked his lips meaningfully as his eyes honed in on the beading moisture at the tip of Ianto's cock. "There isn't a doubt that I will-"

"Captain..." Ianto meekly protested, all to find his mind numb to all the reasons why he should be protesting, or even what he was about to say. How could he begin to assemble any lucid thoughts when Jack's mouth engulfed him in one aggressive lunge. Ianto felt his fingers sinking into the flesh of Jack's shoulders, unconsciously kneading the firm shoulders, his mouth open and seeking air as Jack's entirely too skilled mouth went to work on him. Out of all the blow jobs he had ever received - most of which had been from Lisa, he had never felt a semblance of this kind of mindless desire. The pleasure was immense... and right or wrong, he didn't want it to stop.

Growling as he deep-throated the man that he knew would taste like the purest of sin, Jack knew Ianto was holding back. He wouldn't be for long. Jack intended to inundate him with such pleasure that he would keep coming back for more - and from him. He had never wanted a man like he did Ianto Jones. This was only the beginning. No matter what obstacles his prickly Welshman tried to throw in his path... he would always counter. Ianto was special. No matter what torments were part of Ianto's past, and he was certain there were more than a few, he would find a way to get through to him.

As Ianto was emptying the quickest and most intense relief he'd ever experienced into the welcoming and hungry mouth of his Captain, Ianto knew his double life would never be the same. He loved Lisa with that special love reserved for a first love, but he had feelings for Jack too. When his two worlds collided he would have to make a choice, or walk away from both... but for now, he would make this work. The very thought of ever losing Jack filled him with a sadness he couldn't begin to understand. He knew that he must consider it, although, right now, he knew he would do everything possible to prevent it.

END

_**A/N: Okay, this wraps up this little three-part series. I know there is much more that could be explored, but in this case, I'm going to let it remain. I think everyone has their own ideas of precisely when Ianto began developing deeper feelings for Jack. In my mind they were always there under the surface. And... so many disagree about the time that was their first time... so, we leave that to the imagination. In my world here, they did things in stages... but we all know where those stages led. I do hope you enjoyed this. Comments are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
